1. Technical Field
The present teachings relate to hinge members and foldable structures incorporating the same.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Foldable structures, e.g., foldable tables, chairs, are widely used. Such a structure may be folded to a reduced size (compared to when it is extended) such that it is convenient for, e.g., transportation and/or storage purposes, and extended to an extended or working configuration when needed. A foldable structure may have one or more connecting components, e.g., hinge members, that are configured to facilitate the movements of different parts of the foldable structure relative to each other, between a folded configuration and an extended or working configuration of the foldable structure. For example, a hinge member connecting two sections of a foldable structure may enable the sections to move with respect to each other from a folded configuration to an extended or working configuration. A hinge member may have an impact on properties including, e.g., strength, rigidity, stability, reliability, and durability, of the foldable structure into which the hinge member is incorporated.